


start!

by webtastic



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: drabble. touma gets something with his 765 pro tickets.





	start!

“What’s this?” Touma asked curiously. He knew the answer, obviously. But wasn’t sure why he received a single backstage pass with his tickets for Jupiter.

“A backstage pass.” Haruka smiled brightly. Touma’s heart squeezed. She moved closer and pointed at his name on the pass. “For you. Come see me after the concert.” He tried to hide his embarrassment, but it was hard. A blush crept on his face.

“I-I know that!” He stuttered, flustered. His blush getting darker by the second. “Damnit. You know what I mean.” She smiled at him, a blush creeping on her face as well.

“I.. I want to get to know you better. If you let me. I’d love to see you again.” She muttered, scratching her face. She took a deep breath before smiling politely. Touma was shocked. After all the time he spent under President Kuroi not once was he polite to her. He felt terrible. He frowned.

“I-” he started but was cut off. He wanted to apologize for everything again. He wanted to be able to accept this.

“I know that wasn’t the real you. The times you were mean. I know you’ve changed. So please come.” She interrupted.

He blushed again before nodding. “Th-thank you…” He muttered quietly earning the brightest smile from her he’s ever seen. His heart pounded. “I’ll see you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> idolm@ster is my life so i'm gonna be writing a lot more fics for it! hopefully longer ones than this.


End file.
